Bosses
Bosses Between waves of monsters, there are bosses that have much higher hitpoints. Most also attack you with projectiles. Boss Raids Everyone in a Facebook chat group works together to complete a Boss Raid. Boss Raids have much stronger bosses (2 - 100 million hitpoints) and more lucrative rewards (2,000 - 250,000 coins; 32 - 1000 trophies; exclusive raid legendary sidekicks). Players are only given 7 points of "Energy" which are consumed for each round they enter to challenge the boss. Energy is replenished at a rate of one every 5 minutes, but can also occasionally be found as a reward for fighting a boss in the normal flight mode. Energy is now static across all chats groups, while prior to the May 20, 2017 update, energy was unique to each chat group. Energy can be purchased by using trophies. Rewards A new reward system was introduced on May 20, 2017 giving a sliding scale of rewards based on how much damage the player does towards the boss. Currently there is a reward possibility for defeating Spike which will result in a chance to find the newest character Jade in a treasure chest. This event will continue until Friday June 30, 2017 at 11pm PDT. As a player is fighting in a boss raid, they will receive a higher tier or a larger quantity of chests based on how much damage they do. For players that do less than 1% damage, no reward is received when the boss is killed, and for 23%+ damage the maximum of 3 Gold chests is given. There are also two bonus chests given in the group, one to the player who has the best run, and one to the player who has done the most damage in the group. Once a boss is defeated the player is shown 25 open chests with the different rewards inside, based on the chest type. The content of these chests is then randomized and the player is asked to pick their chests to redeem their rewards. *Boss Enhancements will change the chest type. **For example Lv. 7 but boss enhancement is Tiny(-1), chest type will be bronze(1%) to platinum(23%). Chest Rewards *If Epic and Legendary chest wasn't give by Spike, Jade will be replaced by extra BossRaid Eggs. Chest Price *It costs trophies to buy extra chests. Boss Treasure Level The following is the old style of Boss Raid, available prior to May 20, 2017. It has been preserved until the above is given more detail. When the boss raid boss is defeated, all participants receive coins and trophies based on the damage they inflicted. Participants who dealt at least 10% of the damage will also receive a sidekick, with a (fixed) 1-50% chance of receiving a specific 1 star legendary sidekick listed on the raid page. The % chance is based on the treasure level (higher treasure level = higher chance of getting a raid legendary sidekick). If you do not receive the exclusive raid legendary sidekick, you will receive a random sidekick (as if you purchased an egg). The rarity of the backup sidekick will be based on treasure level. Treasure levels 18-20 will give you a boss raid egg as backup egg, which guarantees a random raid legendary (though this egg is not purchasable in the game). Note that there is no difference in reward between doing e.g. 10% and 100% damage. In general, the harder the boss, the greater the rewards. The size of the reward is determined by the boss's treasure level, which will be between 2 and 20. The specific amount of coins and trophies inside the range are randomly determined; so for defeating a boss with treasure level 1, you'll get anywhere between 2,000 - 2,500 coins. Here are the coin, trophy and sidekick rewards for doing 10-100% damage to the raid boss: Doing less than 10% damage will give 20% of the coins and trophies of the regular reward (which you would get when doing 10%+ damage), and you will have no chance of getting the legendary sidekick. Multiple factors add up to the overall boss treasure level: * Base treasure level (equal to boss level) * Boss rarity (1 through 4) * Boss enhancement (-1 through 4) The only exception in base treasure level is a boss that is level 10: its base treasure level will be 12 instead of 10. Boss Enhancements The boss and the fight environment vary depending on its enhancement(s), which can be found within the title of the boss raid. Two enhancements are always present ('none' being an enhancement): a strong enhancement and a weak enhancement. Two enhancements of the same type (strong or weak) on one boss can not happen, e.g. a Tiny Giant boss can't exist. Boss Rarity Rarity Chances Attack Patterns Each boss has a set of attacks, some of which develop new traits at stage 5 of a run or between lvl1-3 of a raid. (excluding the Monster Queen who only spawns at stage 4 or above. Mildred Note that the number of the projectiles of the 2nd attack will increase to 5 or 6 eventually. Fluffy In raids, cause the number of the fluffies is depended by the health remained. So you can find a fluffy "revives" after a run. The health of every fluffy is: If the remaining of the total health is over 50% in raids, the run will start with two half-fluffies with the same health. If the remaining of the total health is over 25% in raids, the run will start with 4 quarter-fluffies with the same health. If the remaining of the total health is under 25% in raids, the run will start with 8 1/8-fluffies with the same health, no matter how many 1/8-fluffies you've killed in the previous run. Monster King Monster Queen If at any time a spirit is killed, the monster queen will re-summon a new spirit before attacking with her vortex again. But sometimes (especially in raids) she will summon a vortex when she's summoning a new spirit. In Raids, Monster Queen will drop a Clover or a Mushroom every time a Spirit is killed or every time the player inflicts 20,000 damage. Spike Spike will attack in the order of snowballs - bottom spike - ceiling spike (& bottom spike in raids) - snowballs. But he could start the fight with snowballs or ceiling spike.